Konoha's legacy
by twinblade01
Summary: Naruto was born with the sharingan and the rinnegan, but for some reason it evolved. Watch Naruto as he battles the akatsuki and much more in his fight for survival. Pairings are undecided.
1. Chapter 1

The events in this story will be similar to that of the anime. I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters. I am writing this story because I have yet to find a good sharingan Naruto fanfic. If anyone has any suggestions that will help with my story I will gladly accept them. This chapter will just be an introduction which will probably be shorter than most of my chapters. I am obviously not very good when it comes to grammar, but I will try my best. This story begins in wave during team Kakashi's fight with Zabuza and Haku.

Kubikiribocho Zabuza's weapon of choice glided through the air at insane speeds. The goal was to eliminate the famed sharingan Kakashi. Normally for Kakashi dodging these strikes would be easy, however, the thick wall of mist that blocked the vision of his sharingan definitely made things harder for him. Yet Kakashi Hatake wasn't a famed ninja only because of his transplanted bloodline; so it makes sense that he would have a plan. He only hoped that his precious students would be able to stay alive long enough for him to help them.

Meanwhile a little farther up the bridge stood Sasuke in a test of speed against a fake hunter nin. The two surrounded by a massive dome of ice. "Please give up I don't want to have to kill you." Begged the masked man, but for Sasuke Uchiha giving up has never been an option ever since the massacre of his once great clan.

"Shut up!" He screamed as the old memories came back filling him with rage. For Sasuke defeating this Hyouton user was just another way he needed to prove himself to Itachi. His dream was still to kill that man, but lately he was starting to question his ambitions. Ever since Sasuke had joined team seven; he began to feel like he has a family again. Sakura even though she can be annoying at times she was still like his little sister. Kakashi is like a lazy uncle. While Naruto and him began to share a bond that he hasn't felt since his brother left. Naruto was his true brother.

The fight between the two bloodline wielders continued to escalate as the fight went onwards. Sasuke watched as senbon needles flew towards him. He dodged to the right, but that's what the ice user had wanted. The maneuver ended up with Sasuke being kicked towards the opposite side of the dome, and before he even hit the ground another kick sent him crashing down back in the original direction. Slowly standing back up Sasuke turned to see Haku sprinting towards him again, but before he could make contact a kunai barely missed the enemy nin.

"You idiot you should have stayed outside the dome and tried to attack it from the outside." Sasuke spoke in slight annoyance.

"You should be glad I jumped in," Spoke Naruto, " at least I saved you from becoming a living punching bag!."

"Whatever just don't get in my way," replied the Uchiha.

As the fight dragged on Sasuke noticed that the Hyouton user seemed to be getting slower, and to him that just meant that he was finally getting tired. "Hey dobe I think that hes getting tired his movements have become more noticeable."

"What are you talking about? If anything he is speeding up!" Naruto yelled in frustration at not being able to land a hit. He turned to his team mate to make sure he was alright, and what he saw gave him a little startle. "Hey teme! What happened to your eyes? They are red now."

With no way of checking he could only surmise what happened, but he had a feeling he was right. "Well it seems I have finally activated my sharingan." His cocky smirk plastered onto his face. "Hey Naruto come here. I've got a plan.

After hearing his rival's plan Naruto put his hands into a familiar hand seal and shouted, "Shadow clone technique!" with that a small army of Naruto's poofed into existence. When the ice user went to attack them Sasuke finally made his move. When the boy stepped out of the mirrors Sasuke launched a fireball towards the boy that barely nicked his clothing.

"Darn almost got him!" The Uchiha thought to himself, but unknowingly he missed his final chance.

Once he dodged the close call with the fireball the ice user decided that he would have to end this now. In a burst of pure speed he circled through the mirrors sending senbon everywhere. This caused both boys from team Kakashi to fall to their knees In pain, but Sasuke managed to stand and continue to fight. The Hyouton user seeing this knew what he had to do. As he took out some more senbon he took aim and threw. The projectiles went straight for Naruto, and seeing this Sasuke dashed to stand in front of him. What happened next though surprised everyone. Before Sasuke could intercept the attack for Naruto all the senbon froze in midair unmoving.

As confusion swept over him Sasuke looked towards Naruto, and when he looked into the blonde's eyes he noticed three tomoe. Two in one eye with an incomplete circle connecting them, and in his other eye was just one tomoe. "Naruto your eyes." Was all Sasuke could say before a senbon entered him in multiple places.

Watching as all the senbon that were coming towards him stopped Naruto then noticed Sasuke staring at him weird. Yet then Sasuke said something about his eyes, and what happened next scared and infuriated him. Naruto heard the sound of metal piercing flesh then he seen start to fall. All of this happened in slow motion. Running as fast as he could Naruto caught Sasuke before he fell.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Right as the words left his mouth Sasuke body went limp as he lost consciousness.

Pain, hate, and rage were the three most dominant emotions he felt at that time. Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them he noticed that the world around him morphed into what looks like a sewer. As he continued to walk he could feel a very malevolent source of power coming from somewhere ahead of him.

"Show her your strength my friend! Its been a long time since we've met." A demonic voice boomed as he entered a large room with a gate that has a seal on it.

"What do you mean friend? I have never met you before in my life." Naruto spoke towards the giant nine tailed fox.

"I can tell by your eyes young one! You and him share the same soul." The enormous beast spoke.

"Wha.." Naruto began to speak but was cut off as he was forced back to the real world.

A loud earsplitting roar filled the bridge as well as an explosion of red chakra. Looking up Naruto seen the fake Hunter nin and charged. Luckily he was able to move into a mirror at the last second. Sadly it didn't matter; because as soon as Naruto's fist made contact with the ice mirror it shattered completely. When the Hyouton user tried to escape Naruto's new eyes allowed him to see where the ice user was going, and before he could get away Naruto grabbed onto his leg. While still in midair Naruto threw the fake hunter nin as hard as he could into the ground leaving a crater, and as he descended Naruto brought his fist down on the mask completely shattering it. As he came in for another punch the mask fell away from the person's face.

" Haku?" Naruto asked as the demonic chakra receded back into his seal.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Haku said as he bowed his head, "Please kill me."

Remembering what the Kyuubi said about show her your power Naruto spoke, "Wait Haku you're a girl?" Then he pasued for a second, "and there's no way im going to kill you."

"Yes I am a girl, but I have failed Zabuza." Just when she was about to finish speaking a loud chirping noise was heard. Looking over she seen the mist clearing, and what she saw made her heart hurt. Zabuza Momochi was about to die.

Looking in the same direction that Haku looked at Naruto noticed Kakashi sprinting towards Zabuza with a chidori in his hand. "I can't let this happen!" He thought to himself, and willing the same power he used to stop the senbon earlier he attempted to stop Kakashi as well.

"What is this? I can't move."Kakashi thought as his body was being held down. "This isn't a paralysis I can tell there is chakra surrounding me."

Just as Zabuza broke free from the the dog's jaws a loud laughing was heard, "Zabuza your pathetic you can't even handle some kids." Gato spoke as he glared at the demon of the mist.

"Well Kakashi it appears that I am not your enemy anymore." Zabuza chuckled as he turned to Gato, " I always knew you would betray me."

"Whatever just kill them all and you will get your money," He spoke to all the thugs he hired as he went to turn away.

"You monster! You're the reason why all these people are going through so much pain!" Naruto yelled as his eyes began to circle around his pupil. Another tomoe appeared in his left eye. Connecting the two tomoe's was another incomplete circle. Then his eyes began to glow white as a huge surge of chakra came out of his body. A wave of gravity similar to shinra tensei tore through the bridge towards the thugs. Most of the men were thrown into the water; while the others were bloody smears on the concrete of the bridge.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Was every ones thoughts except for the unconscious Sasuke.

"Wow Kakashi that's quite a boy you got there!" Zabuza laughed trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

Im going to end this chapter here tell me what you guys think. Hopefully I set the story up better than the other ones that I wrote. That's actually why I haven't continued those yet is because I just don't know where to start. Yeah I'm not going to proof read this so if there's anything misspelled, confusing, or just wrong then message me and I will try to fix it. Thank you all I hope you will enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

k I am going to be rushing the story a bit until we get to the chunin exams, which will not be long so if it seems a little rushed you will know why. Thanks for reading the first chapter, and I am sorry but this one will also be a short one. once I get into the chunin exams I promise the chapters will be longer, and that is because I will have more to work with. I'm sure some of you will understand.

"Wow Kakashi that's quite a boy you got there." Zabuza exclaimed as he watched the now exhausted Naruto fall to the ground unconscious. "Who knew Konoha held this powerful of shinobi. Do you know what clan he comes from?"

"He is from the Uzumaki clan who are originally seal masters, but I have never known them carry a bloodline." Kakashi replied honestly.

"Kakashi sensei what was that technique Naruto just did?" Sakura asked in a shocked tone still in disbelief at what the blonde had accomplished.

"I have no idea. I think it may have been a wind technique, but my sharingan couldn't copy it."

"Either way once we regain our strength me and Haku are going to leave. I still plan on taking the Mizukage's head." Zabuza mentioned to the group as he went to pick Haku up seeing as she passed out sometime after Gato showed up.

"Zabuza you are welcome to stay with me. " Tazuna spoke but paused for a second as he gave a humored smile, "That is as long as you're not going to try to kill me."

"That would be great old man!" once Zabuza finished speaking a loud roar erupted from the direction of the village, and at the end of the bridge stood the whole village that Inari was able to round up in hopes of defeating Gato.

"Even though I am sure the village would love to talk to their idols I think we should head home so you can rest." Tazuna chuckled as the rest of the group eagerly nodded.

**Time skip**

Later that night at Tazuna's house Tsunami had just finished making dinner for the semi-large group in celebration for their victory at the bridge. Sasuke and Haku had managed to wake up during the time Tsunami started dinner and were busy eating the appetizers that were laid out which was just simple rice balls.

"Hey Kakashi is Naruto alright?" Sasuke asked showing a unusual change in character.

"Yeah just a little bit of chakra exhaustion, but with Naruto he should be back by the end of the night." Kakashi answered knowing full well the Kyuubi would restore Naruto to his previous strength.

"Okay, but did you happen to see his eyes?" Sasuke questioned the copy nin yet again, but this time capturing every ones attention.

"Yes Sasuke, but from now on that will be a classified secret until we can speak to the Hokage. Understood?" replied Kakashi as he pulled out his favorite book.

Zabuza knew that he wouldn't find anything else out about the boys bloodline so he decided to change the subject, but right before he could speak someone else cut in.

"Hey Zabuza can you teach me how to use a sword?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room obviously still out of it from the previous experience.

"Not sure kid, first you don't have a sword and I don't know how long I will be able to train you."

"What if I can get one?" Naruto persisted as his usual energetic persona came back.

"I still don't know how long I will have to train you." Zabuza shot down trying let the kid down easy.

"If you train me then you would be able to say you helped train the best Hokage there ever was!"

Seeing this argument going nowhere Zabuza decided to end it for good, "Fine brat go find a sword."

At hearing the ex-swordsman's words Naruto practically jumped for joy as he darted out the door to go looking for a weapon shop.

"Glad to know he's ok." Came Sasuke's voice in a bored tone confirming every ones thoughts.

**Small timeskip**

"Where should I look first?" Naruto asked himself as he ran around the village of wave in his search for a weapons shop.

Just when he spotted a shop and was about to walk in an old man shouted out to him, "Hey sonny what are you looking for?" The man had short grey hair. He was wearing an old dusty robe that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. He was missing one of his front teeth, but overall he held a kind face.

"I was just looking for a sword, preferably a ninjato." Naruto decided a little small talk couldn't hurt.

"If you beat me in a spare then I will gladly give you one!" The old man spoke enthusiastically.

"Really? That would be so cool!"

"yep I just barely came back from a two-year trip and found out about all the stuff that has happened here since I was gone. It's the least I can do to repay you."

"I was just doing my job besides Kakashi sensei did more of the work then I did." Naruto humbly protested.

"Yes I am sure of it this kid is the one." The old man thought to himself as he turned he spoke, "Follow me." With surprising speed for an elderly man he took off into the direction of the forest.

"Hey old man, wait up for me!" Naruto shouted as he charged after the man.

In a clearing about ten minutes away from the village stood a light brown shack that looked to be about ten years old. The door was fairly short, and next to it were two white windows that were open probably to air out the small building.

"If you're done staring at my home I would like to finish this fight." The old man spoke in a now calm neutral tone. His voice completely different from the kind one he portrayed earlier.

"That's fine with me!" Naruto shouted as enthusiastically as ever.

A small unnoticeable smirk came across the man's face as he quickly sprinted towards Naruto to fast for the boy to see, and before he could even blink a sword had appeared from the guy's robe. Holding it forcibly against Naruto's neck the old man spoke, "When facing an enemy you know nothing about always treat them as the highest possible threat!" He lectured as he turned the blade to its blunt side and slammed it into the side of Naruto's head effectively knocking him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own Naruto pretty sure that's been established! If I did then things would be different. Naruto would be stronger, but not overly powerful. Yet akatsuki wouldn't be crazy powerful either. Sasuke wouldn't have that stick shoved so far up his butt either. Just letting you know if there are any mistakes just tell me and I will attempt to figure out how to correct them. Tell me what you like or don't like. Tell me what you think would be better, and I still don't know what pairings it will be I do like Narusaku but then again I also like some of the other pairing except for Naruhina sorry can't stand that! Hinata is way to shy for Naruto she would be better off with Kiba or someone like him. By the way he is not going to get paired up with anyone like Kurenai or Tsunade! It will be someone around his own age!

As he slowly opened his eyes at first all that Naruto had seen was darkness. Yet when his eyes were finally able to adjust he noticed four people standing around him. The first person he recognized had white hair that seemed to defy gravity. The man's forehead protector covered his left eye, which Naruto knew hid the guy's prized tool the sharingan, surprisingly his favorite book was stowed away in his kunai pouch. The man was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

The next person that Naruto noticed was Uchiha Sasuke. His Raven hair stuck up in its usual fashion. His black eyes solely focused on Naruto. He had switched his usual attire for that of a white sleeve-less vest with the Uchiha symbol on the back since his old outfit had numerous pinholes in it. Underneath his vest was a blood red shirt with three black tomoe in the center. He had long black pants that stopped right where his normal shoes began.

After Sasuke he noticed Haku staring at him. Ever since It was revealed that she was a girl Haku hadn't really changed much. The reason is because she never really had to since she had already looked like a very pretty woman to begin with. Her reasoning for being her was because she wanted to check on the person that had saved hers and Zabuza's life.

The last person in the room was Sakura. Ever since seeing him on the bridge she had gained a new respect for him, but she still felt like he was an idiot. "Is it just by chance that Naruto got eyes that seemingly match Sasuke's in power?" She thought to herself as she questioned just how great Sasuke really was compared to how highly she thought of him. Sadly as quickly as that thought came she tossed it aside, "What am I thinking?" She asked herself, "Of course Naruto is nothing compared to Sasuke! Sasuke is an Uchiha with the sharingan too!"

"Hey everyone what happened?" Naruto asked, "And man! You would not believe this dream that I had!" Yet as he continued to look around everyone still cast wary glances at him.

"Naruto, when Sasuke went outside to go train he found you laying on the ground with this on top of you." Said Kakashi as he raised up a sword with an scroll that had what looked like a blood seal on it.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all." Naruto replied as he retold the events that he remembered.

"So you just met an old guy on the street that challenged you to a spar. And just because he told you if you won that he would give you a sword you accepted? Sakura inquired as she stared at Naruto incredulously.

"Well yeah. He seemed nice to me," Naruto softly spoke, "And besides he gave me a sword!" Naruto's voice gained an edge of excitement to it as he continued to talk.

"I think what Sakura is trying to tell you is that what if that man had wanted to kill you or something along those lines? Kakashi explained further as a look of understanding crossed Naruto's face. "All we are saying is that was very reckless of you Naruto and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine I'm sorry, but can I see the scroll?" Naruto mumbled as he reached for it.

Kakashi reluctantly released it. The reason is because his curiosity got the better of him. "Naruto be careful we don't know what could be in that.

As Naruto bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the paper a small kanji started to glow red before disappearing. When Naruto slid the scroll open he noticed a small note.

"Hey kid sorry about the harsh lesson, but I had to leave soon and you probably would've asked a lot of questions. So I just wanted to let you know that the sword is yours, and further down in this note I have left you some kenjutsu lessons. By the next time I see you I expect for you to be proficient with all of them." After the first part of the message the rest of it was indeed kenjutsu lessons for Naruto.

"This is awesome!" Naruto shouted energetically, "Zabuza even though I have this will you still help me?" Zabuza wasn't in the room, but Naruto definitely yelled it loud enough to be heard throughout the whole house.

"Yeah I guess kid." Came an exasperated reply from what sounded like the kitchen. Strangely after that a small giggling was heard as well.

"Thanks Zabuza!" He yelled just as excitedly.

"That's Zabuza sensei to you brat!"

"Whatever." Naruto laughed as he put on his biggest honest grin that he could.

"Well tomorrow after breakfast we will be heading back to Konoha." Kakashi stated as he pulled out his favorite book and started to walk away.

"Wait Kakshi sensei! What about Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned about his newest friend's future.

"Well if I remember correctly from the conversation we had with Zabuza during the time you were unconscious I think he is coming to Konoha for a few years." Kakashi replied as he completely left the room.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Later that night Naruto stood out on the roof of Tsunami's house just relaxing when a voice broke the calm silence. "Hey Naruto, are you up there?"

"Sakura is that you? Naruto called back; the whole time wondering why she would want to talk to him.

"Yeah it's me. Mind if I come up there and talk with you?" she asked.

"Sure I guess." He spoke in somewhat of a saddened tone.

"What's wrong Naruto?" the pink haired girl questioned as soon as she picked up on his mood.

"What is wrong with me?" the blonde boy asked.

"What do you mean Naruto?" The young genin girl of team seven inquired.

"What is wrong with me? What is so great about Sasuke?" He spoke in a semi hurt voice that was still unnoticed by Sakura.

"Well that's just it nobody can compare to Sasuke! When he grows up he will be one of the strongest ninja the world has ever seen. I mean he's an uchiha and well everyone knows the uchiha possess the sharingan. And the sharingan is the strongest doujutsu in existence!" she sort of explained.

"So your obsessed with Sasuke because of his blood? Over a stupid name! You think Sasuke is so great just because his eyes give him an advantage over someone else!" You could clearly hear the anger in his voice.

"Naruto it isn't like that!" She tried to reason with him.

"If the sharingan is great then doesn't that mean mine are to?" Asked Naruto and as he spoke he closed his eyes and channeled some chakra to them.

What Sakura saw after he closed his eyes and channeled some chakra to them startled her beyond belief. Yeah she knew that he had a doujutsu but she never knew his was this similar to Sasuke's.

His eyes held two tomoe in each both connected by the same incomplete circle, or ripple, like pattern, but they were very close to his pupil. It almost seemed like it left room for more of the circle like patterns.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't know!" Sakura tried to reason

"No Sakura it never would have made a diference! Even if I was the fourth Hokage's son you wouldn't care! Ever since I could remember you have blindly followed Sasuke around obsessing over every little thing he has done! So don't feed me that bull crap that you didn't know because the truth is that you just don't care!" Once he said that he jumped from the house and landed on the ground, but he made no sound.

He then walked in the house and towards his room, and since he shared a room with Sasuke he attempted to be quiet as he snuck into his bed. Yet that didn't seem to matter as he had yet to fall asleep.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I really don't want to talk about it right now." He answered as he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to sleep.

"Okay maybe we can talk about it some other time," He paused realizing how he must sound, "whatever goodnight idiot."

Naruto however heard the worry in his voice, and couldn't help but laugh. "So the cold Uchiha actually cares about other people." He thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast. He noticed Sasuke was still asleep but right as he was about to wake him Sasuke spoke, "Don't hurt him! He's all I have left. Itachi please don't hurt Naruto he's my friend."

Feeling awkward about eavesdropping Naruto swiftly woke Sasuke up. After telling him breakfast is ready he went to the kitchen and ate his meal. He chose to sit on the opposite end of the table as Sakura because he didn't feel like talking to her at the moment.

"Hey Naruto for what it's worth I'm sorry." She attempted, but Naruto just ignored her. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi either.

"Hey Naruto I believe Sakura was talking to you." He spoke curious about what happened between the two.

"I know, but I figured if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all." He responded. Naruto quickly finished off his breakfast then went to leave the room. "I'm going to go pack up all my stuff for the trip home."

Kakashi looked over at Sakura her head was facing down but you could see tear drops falling from her eyes. He was about to say something to try and cheer her up, but at that moment Sasuke walked in. Being the curious teacher that he is he decided that he would wait and see what happens.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong with Naruto?" The Uchiha inquired wanting to know why his friend is so mad, but right as he asked he noticed that Sakura seemed to be crying.

"He is mad at me," She sobbed out, "That is all im going to say." Once she said that she stood up and walked away.

"Well I think everyone is going insane!" Zabuza spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why do you say that?" The copy nin asked

"Well the boy is mad the girl is sad, and I am just ready to leave." He answered

A few hours later and the group stood on the edge of town. The villagers were all there to wave them off, but before they left a little boy ran up to Naruto, "Hey sir can I have your autograph? Please then I can show all my friends that I got the hero of wave's signature!" Naruto couldn't help but smile and sign the piece of paper. He then ruffled the kid's hair and told him to be proud of his village.

Tazuna smiled as he seen the small display of affection from Naruto. As they walked away he knew he would miss them, but mainly the small blonde knucklehead known as Naruto. Just as he was about to walk away someone spoke up, "Since we are all here what shall we name the bridge?"

Tazuna chuckled to himself as a crazy idea popped into his head, "How about the great Naruto bridge to honor the shinobi that fought for us! To commemorate the Young boy who taught us to be strong and hopefully this bridge will stand as strong as Naruto did!

An uproar of approval burst from the crowd, and as Tazuna turned to walk away he thought to himself, "This boy might just be a legend in the making." He then laughed at his silliness. Pulling out a bottle of sake he took a big drink and left to do his own thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I just got a new laptop! That means I can finally start writing again. Hopefully you don't mind I am a bit rusty. Its a short chapter but I figure its better than nothing. Well hope you enjoy it! Comment what you like or don't like!

As the small group of ninja traveled back to their home village they decided to take a break. This soon led to Sasuke asking to see Naruto's doujutsu.

Realizing that this would lead to a fight to prove who's bloodline is better Kakashi quickly intervened, "Naruto you do realize that until we can talk to the Hokage your situation is currently an s-rank secret.

"Relax Kakashi sensei besides I've been wanting to fight Sasuke for a while now!" Naruto spoke with no small amount of glee in his voice.

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked, " Just because your eyes got an upgrade doesn't mean you can beat me!"

"Want to make a bet?" Naruto spoke as his eyes shifted to red.

Noticing that before Naruto's bloodline was white Kakashi made sure to note the sudden change to red where the white part of Naruto's eyes used to be.

"Fine!" the Uchiha chuckled slightly as he stared into Naruto's eyes with his Sharingan activated.

"Well I guess I won't stop you then." Kakashi sighed as he stepped aside.

Sasuke darted forward heading straight for Naruto, and seeing this the blonde quickly went into a defensive stance completely surprising everyone. When Sasuke made it within a few feet of Naruto. He threw a punch at Naruto's face the blonde waited until the very last second to move narrowly avoiding the hit. Seeing an opening Naruto quickly lashed out with a punch into Sasuke's shoulder effectively knocking him back.

"Wow bastard not so good now are you?" He asked cockily while Sasuke simply smirked.

"Hn lucky hit." With that the raven haired kid ran forward far faster this time, and this time he made sure to give it his all.

Naruto may have been able to dodge all the hits, but no matter what he couldn't put up a good offense. Sasuke simply didn't leave any holes in his guard.

Quickly thinking on the fly Naruto allowed a kick to connect with him, but in doing so he managed to land a punch of his own. When the two were a fair distance away Naruto quickly made a hand sign while shouting, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Five clones popped into existence, and while three of the clones charged Sasuke head on Naruto grabbed his last clone and flung him in the air.

Naruto himself performed a jutsu that allowed him to sink into the ground so he can sneak up on Sasuke. (Sorry forgot the name)

Sasuke quickly dispelled the three clones since they simply weren't as strong as the original. Allowing a smirk to cross his face he shouted, "Is that all you got?" However the smirk vanished just as quickly as it appeared when Naruto fell from the sky with an ax-kick aimed directly for Sasuke's face. Without any time for him to dodge he crossed his arms over head allowing his arms to take the impact.

Quickly Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him down into a head lock while holding a kunai to the blonde telling him to yield. However shock completely took over as the boy laughed and puffed into smoke while a presence behind him held a kunai to his neck. Sighing Sasuke just laughed and said, "I quit."

In truth Sasuke new he should be mad; the dead last of his graduating class just beat him, however he couldn't help but feel happy for Naruto. He was finally improving after all these years.

Yet instead of gloating all Naruto did was smile and offer to shake Sasuke's hand. Which Sasuke returned gratefully.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke spoke in a calm voice.

"Hn." the blonde said curiously.

"From now on I will consider you my rival!"

A smile broke out on Naruto's face that everyone could tell was his true smile, and not the fake one he uses to hide his pain. "Well I've considered you my rival this whole time! How else did you think I got this strong?"

That is when Kakashi stepped in chuckling and said, "Luck, a lot of luck."After that he pulled out his book and started reading.

"Hey! You better watch it Sensei! Naruto shouted in his loud voice, "Or I might just end up beating you to!

Kakashi smirked even though it was hidden by his mask. He knew just the way to handle this situation, and so he looked up from his book and stared at Naruto for a second, "Hn? Did you say something?"

This attitude quickly caused Naruto to face fault resulting in everyone laughing.

Once everyone finished laughing they decided to continue their journey to Konoha. A few hours before sunset and the walls surrounding the great village came into view. While some were simply enjoying the spectacle of such a grand village Naruto on the other hand was bouncing with excitement finally the blonde turned to the Uchiha and challenged, "Hey Sasuke wanna see who can get their first?"

A quick nod of the head had both boys sprinting as fast as their body's were capable to reach their destination. A huge cloud of dust rose as the rivals neared the gate, and without enough time to slow down they were about to crash into the gate when Kakashi appeared in front of them, stopping them from crashing, while saying, "Looks like I win right?" then looking at the boys with an eye-smile, "So you two get to buy lunch? Yeah?"

Sasuke and Naruto simply glared at Kakashi before responding in unison, " but we completed our first c-rank! Don't you think you should get is lunch as a reward?"

Inwardly Kakashi was smiling at their display of teamwork, but on the outside he had an image to uphold. "Well I guess I could buy you lunch after all you did prove you had what it takes to work as a team."

"Yes!" The rambunctious blonde shouted.

Sasuke simply smirked in his typical Uchiha way. That is when the rest of the group showed up while Zabuza spoke impatiently, "Are we gonna go in, or do you just want to stand out here all day?"

Kakashi simply walked up to the two ninja on gate duty, Izumo and kotetsu, and told them team seven was reporting in with two possible Konoha recruits.

"Oh!" Kotesu replied, "How did the rookies do?"

"Pretty good for completing a b-rank mission in all but name." Kakashi spoke in a bored tone as if his team's accomplishment was nothing.

"Wow you must have some very talented genin." Izumo said seriously.

"Yeah well besides that blonde one!" Kotetsu joked as he laughed at Naruto's misfortune.

However Sasuke decided to speak up for the blond even though he recognized it as a joke, "Actually something you might find funny is he is the one who did the most during the mission."

Kotetsu just looked at Naruto shocked, "Really?"

Kakashi simply nodded and then started walking in the direction of the Hokage tower, and without turning around yelled to his group, "Are you coming?"

The group simply ran to catch up to the jounin

At the Hokage's tower Kakashi made a verbal report on the details of the mission while the Hokage listened intently. Once he heard about Naruto activating his bloodline he asked all of them to leave besides Naruto and Kakashi.

Once they were out Sasuke Sarutobi, the third Hokage, activated a privacy barrier and then spoke, "So Naruto you finally activated the sage eye?"


End file.
